A horrible homestuck fanfiction
by FerricJoint
Summary: Dave and Jade have hot wet sex. I guess John and Rose have sex as well.


Dave x Jade, a Homestuck fanfiction (18+) for sexual content.

One day, Dave was dancing in his room with a green alien suit yelling "I'M GAY!" and listening to "I'm blue I'm gay parody" while this was pretty gay, he was getting hard from thinking about gay shit. So he pulls up videos of him and john dancing in the woods naked, and fucking beats his dick as hard as he could while listening to the gay retard's song, he hears Jade walking nearby and says "SHIT!" so he pulls up his sweaty trousers and red underwear and puts on his clothes before then finally shutting the phone off.

He hears Jade knocking on his door and runs toward the living room, he opens the door and finds Jade all bloodied up with a carbine rifle and a shotgun with a shirt that says NATURAL SELECTION in bold marker, she also had diagonal straps going through her shoulders with black cargo pants. "Hi Dave, John decided it was funny to write on my shirt and give me a shotgun and a carbine rifle while pouring red paint on me." "Well that sucks, come on in." The two of them walk in and sit on the couch. "Dave… I've been thinking about you… and I kind of want to….." "Get it on?" Dave replied. "….yes…." she nervously says while blushing heavily.

Dave thinks about saying "DAYUM! LET'S FUCK!" but that sounds douchey. He puts his hand on her shoulder and says: "Well, let's do that later..." Jade then replies with "Dave… why do you sound so compassionate and caring now? I thought you were going to be mean.." Dave then replies with "Well I wanted to be nice to you for a change.. I can't always be a douchebag all the time." When Dave said that, he felt nice and not like the gay hipster he usually is. "You know Jade.. I feel really stupid.. and I'm kind of sick and tired of being a hipster." Jade then blushes and says "Oh Dave.. You're really sweet." Dave then suddenly feels like he should talk more with his friends. Dave says "I should stop being a stupid hipster and hang out with my friends more, in real life."

"Dave…. I want to have sex with you.." Dave blushes and gets instantly hard. Jade then leans in for a kiss, then she starts french kissing him, she got wet and instantly blushed. She pulls away and takes off her clothes. "J-Jade… Slow down..." He goes up to the windows and pulls up the curtains, then goes back to the couch and makes out with her. Both of them are aroused and blushing, she then starts taking off all of her clothes and gets rid of her black cargo pants and panties. Dave gets so hard that he also takes off his shirt and pants and underwear. Dave starts pushing her on her back and fingers her. Jade moans loudly and starts pushing Dave's head on her crotch. Dave starts licking her clitoris and labia. While he is fingering her, he is beating his own dick and wetting off hard. Jade notices this and gets even more aroused. Finally, Jade says "I-I'm going to cum!" Dave replies with "Me too!" She moans loudly and so does Dave, Jade came all over Dave's face and fingers while Dave came on the floor.

Both of them are panting loudly, Jade says "You were amazing… that felt great" Dave replies with "I got off to this.." Jade then goes to Dave's room while he licks the cum off of his face. Dave then follows her and finds her naked while she is touching herself. "Oh you know I'm ready" Dave says in a narcissistic way he then jumps on the bed and instantly put his dick into her vagina. Jade moans loudly and Dave grunts. He starts thrusting into her, he feels something on his tip and then feels him breaking it. "DAVE! IT HURTS! STOP!" he yells and pulls out. "Dave my pussy hurts!" He notices blood on her vagina and says "FUCK SHIT BITCH ASS TITTY COCK!" Dave runs out the room angry and sad. Jade yells "No.. please come back! Just get a paper towel.." Dave goes into the kitchen and grabs a paper towel, he runs back to his room and cleans the blood off.. He starts inserting himself again but goes much slower and hits the front wall now. "Dave you feel so much better now.. please go a little

faster.." Dave insists and goes a little faster. Jade starts grinding against him now. "Ugh..." Jade replies with "Oh Dave…." Dave starts being submissive while thrusting and changes his position. He is now laying on his bed with Jade riding him, he falls unconscious. Jade moans "I'm going to cum!" Dave wakes up and notices Jade's expression is smiling, he feels like he's going to cum. "Cum inside me" Dave then moans in pleasure in unison with Jade as they both cum on each other. They both start to make out and french kiss. THE END (For now)


End file.
